A Fate Worse Than Death
by Links Angel
Summary: Angels have dark secrets, Can Trowa handle the truth? Can Heero save Duo? vampire
1. A Fate Worse Than Death Part 1

A Fate Worse Than Death  
  
Disclemer: Don't own them *crys* don't remind me okay!!!!!  
  
Oh yah thank to Wuffles and Maxwell (kio) for some idea's, love you both!!!!!  
  
* *  
* *  
  
"Trowa! Get out the bathroom! Someone else wants to use it ya know!" Duo hammers on the bathroom door  
  
Duo and Trowa had been living together for almost 2 years, the same time each week they would go out in search of that special someone. And of course to get as plastered as they possibly could before staggering home. Duo had taken all day deciding what to wear ( as usual) and as a result Trowa had gotten in the bathroom before him.  
  
"Alright already!" Trowa yells putting the finishing touches to his hair "I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
Duo walks into his room and picks up his red silk shirt and his black leather pants off his bed. He walks out his room and his pink fluffy towel round his waist almost falls down, he juggles with his cloths and his towel and smiles to himself. Finally the door opens, Duo rushes in and pushes Trowa out, shuts the door and locks it. Trowa sighs and walks down the hallway towards the living room. He puts on his Dark blue shirt and fastens just the middle button, he then puts a black belt round his slender waist. He doesn't really need the belt as his black jeans are skin tight, showing all his curves. Duo gets out the bathroom 30 minutes later, he has left his red shirt open, he has a black chocker round his neck with a gold cross hanging off it. Trowa stands in front of the marrow on the living room wall putting his silver earring in and making last minute adjustments to his hair. Ever since moving in with Duo he had taken more pride in his hair, and also been a lot more lively and more sociable than before, at times he can be his quiet self and secluded.  
  
"Dressed to kill hu?" Trowa smiles  
  
"Well if 'he' is there I wanna look my best"  
  
"You say that every week!" Trowa points out "And you are so bloody picky!"  
  
"And your not?" Duo rises an eyebrow "Anyway, the bus will be going soon, so common stop faffing with your hair and hurry up"  
  
Duo walks to the door and puts his black knee boots on, he glances at Trowa putting his boots on. Trowa walks out the door and walks off, Duo locks the door and runs to catch up with him. The bus journey was quick, they get to town in less than 15 minutes.  
  
"So which club today?" Duo grins  
  
"That one, we haven't been there for a while"  
  
"If its boring we are going to Night Creepers"  
  
"Yeh, yeh, I know Duo" He wines and walks towards the club The club Trowa chose was boring, the music was tasteless, the beer seemed to be watered down and tasted foul. Duo sighed for the 7th time that night, Trow looks at him.  
  
"That's it Trowa, we are off" He says standing up, they seem to run out the club until they are in the fresh air.  
  
"That was so boring Tro, lets go to Night Creepers"  
  
"Yeh, any where has gotta be better than there!" He says and walks towards Night Creepers.  
  
They get in and Duo immediately smiles, not only was this a good club it played his kind of music. Stone Sour was on, he practically bounced all the way to the bar. They get a drink and sit down. 4 drinks later and duo stands up.  
  
"I'm going to dance, you coming Tro?"  
  
"Sure!" He says and they walk onto the dance floor.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Heero, who are those spirited dancers?" An angelic blue eyed boy says  
  
"I dunno Kat, but they are very spirited." Heero grins  
  
Quatre or 'Kat' walks past Heero wearing a black silk shirt, open, dark blue skater jeans. His blond hair and blue eyes make him look angelic, Heero on the other hand was quite the opposite, Blue co-bolt eyes, dark brown hair, black t-shirt and black skater jeans.  
  
"Don't they just look good enough to eat!" Quatre looks in the direction of Trowa and Duo.  
  
"Yeh they do in a way" Heero replies  
  
"Thos hips, and the way his hair is..."  
  
"Geeze Kat, listen to yourself! you sound like a love sick puppy!" Heero interrupts  
  
Quatre grins at Heero "Do you think they would mind some dance competition?"  
  
Heero sighs, he knows he is gonna be dragged up to the dance floor kicking and screaming if not willingly. "Come on then"  
  
Quatre and Heero glide onto the dance floor, they dance close to each other, seductively, they know they are been watched, loving the attention, they carry on. Quatre runs his hands down Heero's muscular chest he smiles at Heero.  
  
"No Kat" He says  
  
"I'll buy you a new one." He smiles sweetly before ripping Heero's top off. Duo glances round to see Heero half naked in front of him, he smiles and continues dancing with Trowa.  
  
"Compertition!" Duo exclames  
  
"Yeh, lets show em what we are made of!"  
  
All the eys in the club seem to be on the 4 boys dancing seductvly round each other. Even the hard core mosers are taking a peek before going back to there head banging. The song ends and they stand there looking in to each other. Trowa stops himself from staring at the pretty blond boy looks at Duo. Quatre walks round the back of Trowa and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you wanna drink?" He says sweetly  
  
"That would be great" He says, Quatre grabs his hand and walks off with him, Duo grins at Trowa before looking round to see the dark haired boy looking at him.  
  
"Yoe are a very good dancer"  
  
"Thanks" Duo replies "So are you"  
  
"YOu wanna dance with me?" Heero asks  
  
Duo smiles and nods. They begin to dance, duo's hips sway to the music, Heero dances round the braided boy, all the time resisting the urge to grab hold of his ass. Duo puts his arms round Heero and they dance close to each other. Duo's heart ponds in his chest, Heero's co-bolt eyes on him, he smiles and then gestures over to the bar. They glance round to see Trowa and Quatre talking.  
  
"I think Quatre likes your friend" Heero says  
  
"Trowa? Yeh I think he likes Quatre too"  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Heero asks  
  
"I'll pay" Duo says taking his wallet out his back poket.  
  
"You sure?" Heero says  
  
"Yeh, but you have to tell me your name" Duo grins  
  
"Heero" Heero replies "And yours?"  
  
"Duo" He pays for the drinks and they sit near Trowa and Quatre. An hour later Duo looks at Trowa.  
  
"Hay Tro, what time is it?"  
  
"Its close to 2am" He says  
  
"Already? Dam"  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Heero asks  
  
"We have to go" Trowa says  
  
Heero fumbles around in his poket and pulls out a piece of paper "Me and Kat live together, this is our number" he says handing the paper to duo, there hand touch slightly, Duo smiles.  
  
"This is Mine and Duo's" Trowa says handing it to Quatre  
  
"Thanks" He says and smiles.  
  
Duo stands up "See ya later Heero"  
  
"Ja ne" Heero replys  
  
"Hu?" Duo says  
  
"He is Japanese" Quatre says "He talks in both languages, you get used to it after a while"  
  
"Well bye" Trowa says, both the boys walk out the club. 


	2. A Fate Worse Than Death Part 2

Chapter 2- A Fate Worse Than Death  
  
Disclaimer : I am just borrowing them for a while...... Thanks Wuffles and Duo! LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! okay.........on to the story...........  
  
*...............................* someone thinking * * * * Scean change   
  
Trowa sits at the dining room table eating some toast when duo finally surfaces from his room.  
  
He walks in holding his head and looking ruff. "Ow my head, i feel like i have been run over by a bus" He mones sitting down  
  
Trowa holds out his toast "You wanna bit"  
  
"Oh god no! You trying to make me sick Tro?" Duo looks away "Any way, where are those miracle  
  
pills?" Duo asks  
  
"Well we have kind of ran out......"  
  
Duo's face drops before he rests his head in his hands "How the hell am i gonna work like this?"  
  
"Look Duo, you are an assassin, you just kill them, not tell em your life story"  
  
"But what if they scream, with my head i will kill em!"  
  
Trowa sighs "Isn't that what you are supposed to do?"  
  
"I know, the point is, my head is gonna hurt!"  
  
Trowa stands up and wobbles a bit, Duo smirks.  
  
"You gonna be able to walk across tight ropes?"  
  
"No" He looks round "That is why I am gonna be working with animals"  
  
Duo grabs a glass of water.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"What" He wines  
  
"Its almost 9am"  
  
"Shit!" He jumps up "Oh I shouldn't have done that.......Its gonna be a long day" He stands up  
  
and walks to the door, grabs his keys and walks out. Trowa walk over to the phone and dales his sisters number.  
  
"Catharine, I cant be walking.......No.......okay i was..........look i will....see you soon"  
  
Trowa puts the phone down and sighs, as Duo had said, it was gonna be one of those days.  
  
He puts on his shoes, just as he is about to go out the door the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello again Trowa, i was hoping you was still there" A familiar Voice says  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yeh its me, look, i am calling to see if you and Duo will be coming out tonight."  
  
"I don't know" Trowa says truthfully  
  
"Well me and Heero will be at the club again, see if you can meet us there"  
  
"I would like to, I will try" He says "Look Kat its not that i don't wanna talk to you, its just I have to work"  
  
"Its okay Trowa, we will see you soon"  
  
"Bye" * * * * Heero sits up in his bed and looks over at Quatre "Well?"  
  
"They don't know"  
  
"Who can anyone resist you Kat?" Heero turns over "Now we need to get some sleep okay see you later"  
  
Quatre smiles and walks out, he walks towards his own room. He catches a glance of the Chinese man that had been running around the house ever since him and Heero had arrived. Quatre runs to catch up.  
  
"Hay!" Quatre yells  
  
The black haired boy turns round and looks at him "Yes?"  
  
Quatre looks up at the Chinese boy, he is slightly taller than himself and wears black jeans with the top button undone.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but i have seen you round here since me and Heero got here, who are you?"  
  
The Chinese man looks at the angelic boy before him, his blue eyes drawing him in.  
  
"Chang Wufei" He replies "I am sorry we haven't been able to meet sooner, Quatre, I am a busy man"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Traze told me all about you and Heero" Wufei Smiles at him  
  
Quatre looks at him a little shocked, the door to his left swings open and his friend walks out.  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing up? Wufei, we are going to have to sleep now"  
  
"I know Traze, nice meeting you Quatre" He walks past Traze into his room, Traze looks at Quatre.  
  
"Boy friend, please don't make a fuss Kat" He says plainly  
  
"Okay, I am going to bed now, we can talk later when Heero wakes up" He walks into his room and closes the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
6 pm and Duo walks in, Trowa lied on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Hay Duo, how was your day"  
  
He glares at Trowa "Hell" He falls back into the arm chair  
  
"I might have some good news, but if you feel like hell then ya know, might not be able to go."  
  
"Go where?" Duo glances round  
  
"Quatre called, he asked if we would go...."  
  
"Course!" Duo interrupts "I get the bathroom first!" He gets up and belts down the hall way. Trowa sighs and walks into the kitchen. 30 minutes of foot tapping later, Duo comes out the bathroom.  
  
"Hay TRO...W..A" Duo tries to say as he is pushed to the side by the taller boy, he looks round to see the door shut. He walks into his room to get dressed. He choose his usual, black leather pants and a black shirt, nothing to fancy as he puts it! He towel dries his long chestnut hair as much as he can before putting it in its usual braid. Trowa walks out looking good, and not only that, he knows it!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Traze" Co bolt eyes glow slightly "This is mine and Quatre's time, we are going on our own"  
  
Traze glares at Heero "You are staying her is my house Heero! I am coming out and so is Wufei"  
  
"Look" Quatre begins "its not that we aren't grateful, its jut we have only just met these guys, we don't want any displays of..."  
  
"There wont be!" Traze interrupts "What you take me for? A dam fool?"  
  
"Well if your coming lets go" Heero walks out the door, his long leather jacket following close behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
The days carried on the same, Duo and Trowa would go to work, rush home and get changed to go out with Heero and Quatre. Today was different though, Heero has asked Duo out on his own, they were going for a meal together. Duo was quite nervous about it all, He didn't know what to think, of course he was gonna go, who in there right mind would turn down a gouges Japanese man, dark hair, muscular, co bolt eyes, and a smile to die for. Duo walked into the living room to see Trowa sat in casual cloths.  
  
"You seeing Quatre?" Duo asks  
  
"Yeh, we are going to the movies. I here you are going to a posh restaurant"  
  
"Yeh..." He says nervously  
  
"It will be okay Duo, I don't think Heero bites" he glances round "And anyway, anyone can see that he is nuts about you!"  
  
There is the sound of a car pulling up outside, Duo glances out to see a sporty car, normally you would see this little number in red, but it was in black. Duo's heart thumped.  
  
"See you later Trowa, have fun" he chuckles before walking to the door  
  
"You to!" He says, the door closes and he practically runs to the phone, he trips over and lads flat on his face, feeling slightly embarrassed he stands up and dales Quatre's number.  
  
"Quatre?" He says  
  
"Hello Trowa, you ready?" He says smiling  
  
"Yeh, do you want...."  
  
Quatre interrupts "No, I will come get you, see you soon".  
  
* * * *  
  
Duo and Heero walk into a VERY posh restaurant, Duo looks around and feels uncomfortable.  
  
"Duo, we don't have to eat here" Heero whispers  
  
"But I thought you wanted to eat here"  
  
Heero chuckles slightly before looking strait into Duo's violet eyes. "To be honest Duo, I don't really like this place, I prefer a movie, sitting in front of the T.V"  
  
Duo smiles at Heero before they both walk outside.  
  
"So..." Duo smiles "How about pizza and a movie?"  
  
"Yeh, that sounds great" He says.  
  
They walk to the pizza place get there pizza and drive back towards Duo's place. They stop at the traffic light, hardly aware that a group of people are watching there every move. They park outside the video store and walk in. The group wait outside the store for them. Heero and Duo decide on a vampire film, Duo tells Heero he has always been drawn to that kind of thing. They joke as they get to the door. Heero's smiles fades as he sees the group of people outside the store. Heero looks shocked, Duo looks at the crowed of people and then back at Heero.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?" Duo says  
  
"Well, Mr Yuy, its been a while" The long blond haired girl says smiling.  
  
"Yes it has, you and your little friend keep giving us the slip!" A mousy brown haired girls grins.  
  
"Get lost" Heero says coldly  
  
"Now Heero, we are all friends here. Allow me to introduce myself to your cute friend here. I am Milliardo Peacraft, The mousy brown haired girl is my sister Relina." Relina nods "The long haired girl there is Dorothy, and the one near the car is Une. The other man there is Dakin."  
  
"Look I don't give a fuck who you guys are, quit hassling us already" Duo blurts out  
  
"Your new friend has a big mouth, we will have to stop that from progressing" Milliardo smiles "And you should know something else about us, we are slayers......."  
  
Authors notes: What you think? Review it please!!!! 


	3. A Fate Worse Than Death Part 3

A Fate Worse Than Death Part 3  
  
Disclamer: They don't belong to me cries on duo  
  
Thank to Wuffles and Duo, I was thinking of you guys when I wrote this, love you both!!!!  
  
........................ Someone thinking Scean change  
  
Heero looks round at them all, this was bad, how they find him so soon, just as he had found someone he really cared for. Duo glared at them he didn't like the look at that Relina girl, the way she looked at Heero, it was disturbing. Duo making a bold move grabs Heero's hand.  
  
"Lets go Heero" He says walking towards the car, Heero glances at Duo shocked before walking off with him.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you are going Yuy!" Relina yells  
  
Heero grabs something in his pocket before pressing something on it, he knew things were about to get ruff.  
  
BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP.  
  
Quatre growled as he heard the sound of his mobile bleep, he had just gotten a kiss, and he hated been interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Tro" He walks over to his phone, his face drops instantly "Shit....."  
  
"What is it Kat?" Trowa says walking up behind him  
  
"I have to go" He says before running into the hallway "TRAZE!!!!!!" He screams "TRAZE, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING GET HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"Kat!" Trowa yells grabbing his arm "What is it, what's wrong?" He looks at the blond boy before him, he sees a terrified look in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell is it Quatre!" Aggravated Traze walks out his room  
  
"Heero, they found us, not you- they don't know about this place, they found Me and Heero"  
  
"Oh god, we need to go now, WUFEI!" Traze yells "Get dressed! Bring that sword with you!"  
  
"Look, you both tell me now, what the hell is going on?" Trowa glares at them  
  
Duo wasn't about to be pushed around by anyone, he was prepared to fight, and he always had a weapon on him, and he always had 'his' weapon.  
  
"Look you guys are bugging me" Duo grins at them "Get lost"  
  
"Duo, you don't know what your dealing with, there are things about me you don't know, that's why they are after me." Heero glares at Zechs "But they are not gonna spoil my chances"  
  
"Heero" Duo grins evilly "There are things you don't know about me, when we get home, we will have to have a chat" Duo focuses his attention on Zechs.  
  
"Look Duo, was it? There is nothing you can do about this, Heero has to die because of what he is, if you try to protect him, you will die too"  
  
Duo begins to giggle, then pulls a black cylinder out of his pocket. "Do you know who the Reaper is?" Duo asks  
  
"Everyone dose, right Relina!" Dorothy smiles  
  
"Yeh, he is that assassin who kills everyone he lays eyes on, we would love him on our team"  
  
"I ain't interested" Duo says pushing a button on the cylinder, it shoots out into a pole, a green pulse blade appears at the end, he smiles widely. Heero gasps as he sees Duo's eyes looks so evil, the grin on his face, nothing else could describe it than the look of a mad man. Duo glares at Zech, Scythe in his right hand.  
  
Zechs was sick of all the talking, with his sword in one hand he lunges at Heero, Relina and Dorothy both pull a gun out and aim it at Heero's head. Heero moves out the way of Zechs and again grabs Duo's hand and runs towards the car. Relina somehow gets there before them, she kicks Duo's hand, knocking the scythe away, before twisting his wrist round and up his back, Heero gasps to see her stood there with a gun to Duo's head.  
  
"Oh dear Heero, what will you do? You don't want to tell him your little secret do you?"  
  
"Relina, shut the hell up!" Heero says "Give Duo to me, or you will have another scar down your back!"  
  
Relina smiles, Zechs grabs Heero from behind and puts his blade to Heero's neck.  
  
"I can't allow you to hurt my sister again" Zechs says smiling  
  
"Very good!" A woman says walking towards them "You really do live up to your name"  
  
"Thanks Une" Relina says "Shall we kill them both?"  
  
"No" Une replies "Just the blood sucker there, this one we will hand into the police"  
  
Duo gasps and looks at Heero.  
  
"Gomen Duo.....I wanted to tell you.....I'm sorry.....I was gonna tell you tonight" Heero whispers.  
  
Quatre looks over to where they are all stood, Traze to his left, Trowa to his Right. Wufei was on the roof looking down at them, he nodded before jumping down, kicking Relina away from Duo. Wufei held his sword to Relina's neck.  
  
"Let him go now" Wufei commanded "Or the girl dies"  
  
"I don't know who you are but"  
  
"I said let him go now" Wufei interrupts "Or there will be blood all over, do as I say now!"  
  
Duo by this time had picked up his scythe and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zechs screams,  
  
Duo glares at Zechs "You should have done as you were told, or I wouldn't have had to give you a hair cut, and scarred you back"  
  
"Don't even think about it" Quatre stands up and walks behind Une, she gasps and tries to run the other way to see Trowa stood there with a machine gun.  
  
"Ikuzo"(1) Quatre looks over at Heero  
  
"Hai" He says walking towards them  
  
Relina rushes to her brothers side "Milly! Milly are you okay?"  
  
"Don't let them get away Relina" He spits out grinding his teeth from pain  
  
"I said don't try anything funny!" Quatre glares at Une, he kicks her to the ground, in a split second he is on top of her with one of his two knifes to her neck. His aqua eyes now filled with rage "Don't move bitch" He commands, Heero glances round at them and smiles, Quatre was about to loose it. Dorothy pulls out her gun and aims it at the blond.  
  
"Don't do that" Trowa aims the gun at the car behind them, In a flash Wufei is stood there with his blade firmly round Relina's throat again, smiling to himself.  
  
"Lets go" Duo says grabbing Heero's hand. Heero didn't know if he was been touched by an angel or death.  
  
Quatre and Heero sit in Traze's living room waiting for Duo and Trowa.  
  
"So Duo knows?" Quatre brakes the silence  
  
"Yeh, Une blurted it out" He looks at the ground "I really like him Quatre"  
  
"I know you do, but it's not as if you have lost him" Quatre smiles  
  
Trowa and Duo stand outside the door listening to Quatre and Heero, Traze and Wufei had bided them goodnight not long before that and told them where to find the Arabian boy and Heero.  
  
"He is so nice, 600 years of searching for someone to spend eternity with, and they have to go and ruin it!" Heero leans back on the wall "What about you Kat? Does Trowa know?"  
  
He looks at the ground "No, I haven't had time to tell him, I am scared to Heero, how do I tell him 'I'm sorry Trowa, I am 600 year old vampire dose that put a strain on the relationship' I can't say that can I!"  
  
Duo looks at Trowa, eyes open wide and shaking, Trowa in exactly the same state.  
  
"They are" Trowa whispers  
  
"Vampires" Duo finishes off the sentence  
  
I dunno if its spelt right, but it means 'lets go' or 'I'm going' in Japanese  
  
Any reviews would be nice, I feel lonely and I would like some, seeing as though this is one of the stories that I am enjoying writing.  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. A Fate Worse Than Death Part 4

A Fate Worse Than Death Part 4  
  
Disclamer: They don't belong to me......  
  
Thanks to Wuffles and Duo love you both!  
  
Scean Change  
  
#thoughts#  
  
Trowa and Duo walked out of Traze's mansion and headed home. The drive home was in silence, the things they had found out had made them both very upset, and disturbed them. They arrived home, locked the door behind them and sat at the dining room table. Duo got a bottle of vodka out and 2 glasses.  
  
"I...... "Duo began "I cant believe they are"  
  
"I know" Trowa replies "But the thing is Duo, I have fallen for him, completely" Trowa runs his hands threw his hair "I love him Duo"  
  
Duo looks out the window "I love Heero" he whispers, he stands up and walks into his room, quietly closing the door behind him. Trowa looks at the clock, 10am, Quatre would be......sleeping.  
  
#Why is he? The perfect guy and he has to be a vampire# Trowa pours himself another glass #I love him, god I love him so much, these last few months have been magical, he had never rushed me into anything, he always waited until I was ready. how can he be?# Trowa stands up and walks into his room, he needed sleep, not drink, he needed to rest his mind, to think of things more clearly.  
  
Heero sits in his room looking at the ceiling  
  
#I will see him tonight, see what he wants, I can't leave things as they are, its not fair on me and him. Poor Quatre, he was sobbing so badly when Trowa left. What am I gonna do?#  
  
Heero turns over #sleep, that's what I have to do, I have to stop thinking about this, I will talk to Quatre later, when he has calmed down#  
  
Heero closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.  
  
Night fall arrives Heero walks in to Quatre's room to see him with tears on his face.  
  
"Did you sleep?"  
  
"No, I couldn't stop thinking about Trowa, and how much he will hate me"  
  
Heero sits on the edge of the blonde boy's bed "He won't hate you Kat. We will just have to explain to them together about us okay?"  
  
"Yeh....."  
  
"Get dressed" Heero commands "We leave in 10 minutes, nothing flashy Kat, be yourself"  
  
"Hai" Quatre replies and walks over to his wardrobe.  
  
10 minutes later they are both in the living room, Quatre in his dark blue jeans and a plain black long sleeved t-shirt, Heero in black jeans, white long sleeved t-shirt with a dark blue shirt over the top with a dragon up the back.  
  
Wufei walks in the room and looks at there two morbid faces. "A word of advice" He begins "Be yourself okay?"  
  
"I intend to be" Quatre replies  
  
"The reason I say this is because when I was turned, I was tricked into it, lied to, I hate that man now for what he did to me, if he was honest, maybe things would have been different" He sighs "But things were different 1000 years ago, but the guy could have been honest"  
  
"I didn't realise you was as old as Traze" Quatre smiles  
  
"Yeh, I met him a while ago, we were good friends then, now we are much more. If you two want serious relationships with the two you have, be honest don't lie, you will only hurt them if you do." He smiles again before walking out the room  
  
"We should go" Heero walks out the room followed by Quatre  
  
The drive to Duo and Trowa's house was shorter than expected. They sat in the car and looked at each other.  
  
"We can do this" Quatre opens the door. SMASH!  
  
Trowa comes flying threw the window, Quatre and Heero run towards the house. Quatre runs towards Trowa, Heero runs into the house.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre cries "Trowa can you hear me?"  
  
Trowa lies there covered in cuts and bruises, "Qu..at...re..." He mumbles  
  
"Oh Allah! Trowa! I'm gonna take you to the hospital" Quatre picks the sleek boy up and walks towards the car.  
  
Heero walks threw the forced door, he walks into the living room to see the lights flickering and stuff all over.  
  
"Duo?" He says quietly walking towards the kitchen, the place equally a tip. Walking back into the living room he sees a shadow down the hallway, running into what looks to be Trowa's room he sees blood on the wall.  
  
"Duo is that you?" Heero opens the closet to see a dead slayer fall out, his neck has been cut by what looks to be some kind of heated blade. Kicking the body aside he walks into Duo's room. Immediately he sees that the window is smashed he looks out to see a car drive away- Zech's car.  
  
He punches the wall in rage and turns to run out the door, before he does he catches a glimpse of a silver cross and a piece of paper on the floor. He picks them up and reads the note.  
  
"I won't allow you to take these boys, but unfortunately they resisted. We are handing Duo in to the authorities, you will never see him again, sorry Heero, you are just a blood sucker after all, you have no feelings, we will make sure of that, as long as us slayers are around, you and that Arabian dick will never be happy.  
  
p.s  
  
We thought it would be nice to leave you a souvenir from Duo, couldn't find anything of that other fags, but well, we threw him out the window!"  
  
The note ends, Heero crumples the note in his hand before shoving it in his pocket. The first thing to be done would be to find where Quatre and Trowa are, then to find Duo.  
  
Heero arrives at the hospital to see Trowa sitting up in bed but Quatre looking sad. Quatre walks outside and collapses on Heero.  
  
"Kat what is it? He looks fine"  
  
"They can't stop the bleeding!" He cries tears streaming down his face "And they won't let me take him out!"  
  
Heero glances over at Trowa "Are you gonna turn him?"  
  
"Only if he consents to it" Quatre sniffles  
  
"But we are not--------"  
  
"Screw the rules!" Quatre interrupts "I love him and I am not gonna loose him!"  
  
Heero looks at him "Duo has been kidnapped, the slayers say that they are gonna hand him over to the police"  
  
"You have to save him Heero"  
  
"I know Kat.....I know where he is, I will find him......you just have to make your choice."  
  
"Get the fuck off me ass whole!" Duo screams kicking Zechs to the ground, Relina jumps on his shoulders trying to bring him to the ground, but Duo flings her off.  
  
They had arrived in front of the police station, currently 5 officers had seen the disturbance and were on the way to the car. Duo looks at them in pure horror as they arrive next to him and pin him to the ground.  
  
"Officers" Relina holus "I saw him down an ally with this" She grabs a Scythe off the floor "He was killing a poor person"  
  
"You lying bitch!" Duo yells  
  
"Its true officers" Zechs stands up  
  
"Agent Wind!" The police officer looks at him "We will take him into custody now"  
  
"Mother fucker!" Duo yells kicking and screaming.  
  
"Hold still, you pin him down while I cuff him" A police officer yells  
  
They bring Duo hard onto the ground, grazing the side of his face.  
  
Part 4 all done now, took a while, but college is don't that nice interfering stuff again, which sucks, sucks real bad. Anyways any review is welcome, I do listen to your comments.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
